


Pitch Black: Dark Days

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Chronicles of Riddick: Children of Furya [1]
Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Bioraptors, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crash Landing, Gen, Orphan - Freeform, solar eclipse, total darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: An eleven year old girl boards the Hunter Gratzner, hoping to find a new life on a new planet. All her young life she had been sent to a foster home to another one, never really staying in one place but what she didn’t know was this trip was going to have a very dangerous side trip.One that they might not get out alive from...





	Pitch Black: Dark Days

**Author's Note:**

> Kalea is 11 in the events of Pitch Black, 16 in the events of Chronicles of Riddick and 21 in the events of Riddick
> 
> I deleted my other story because I wasn't done planning it out so I decided to go with this one, it follows the events of Pitch Black but with some differences.

**Prologue**

An eleven year old girl was walking towards merchant vessel and combined freighter called _Hunter Gratzner_ , the freighter consisted of a cockpit and bridge section, its engine column and a total of five mismatched cargo containers. Two of the forward containers held over forty passengers while the other containers held cargo and supplies.

The girl looked like any scrawny eleven year old, she had a riotous mop of black curls that would never obey any style the girl attempted to beat them into that was pulled back into a high ponytail with some strands the framed her face not wanting to be held prisoner by the hair band with grey colored eyes. She wore a black tank top, black pants that were tucked into black boots.

Her grey eyes stared up at the freighter before she lowered her eyes and stepped into the freighter, she looked around and started to head deeper when she was stopped by a man who was probably the Captain of this ship.

“Where’s your parents, kid?”

“...I don’t have any but my foster family wanted me to give you this.” She said as she handed him a ‘pad, which he took and started to read it.

“Kalea Venik...eleven years old...you have a lot of foster homes, kid.”

Kalea shrugged her shoulders and said, “Yeah...it’s been like that all my life.”

The Captain hummed thoughtfully before he handed her back the ‘pad, “I’ll allow it, as long as you promise to not be underfoot.”

“You won’t even know I am here, sir.”

“Good.” And he walked off away, Kalea shoved the ‘pad back in her bag before she slung it over her shoulder and headed further into the ship. She did a quick glance at her fellow passengers but then looked away before eye contact could be made, Kalea had always been raised to never talk or make eye contact with anyone outside her many foster homes.

There were all sorts of travelers, people from all walks of life. Some were the transient worker types and there was one man who looked like he was from higher society traveling the back roads to save a few bucks. The majority looked like Merchant types, people who were transporting their goods from one place to another. A couple of businessmen beside a woman in a similar black suite as her cohorts’. There was even a family mother, father, daughter, traveling together. She imagined that they were on their way to start a new life on another planet. She had glanced over at kid who was a year older than she was, the kid wore clothes that could suit both genders, hair cropped fairly short, and a cap to further mask his or her identity. She figured her for a girl, she could be wrong, but all of her instincts were screaming that the kid was a girl. Regardless the kid was a runaway for sure.

She had looked towards a dark skinned man who wore the robes of the Muslims or Islamic people. Beside him there were three boys aged approximately 12 to 17; they also wore robes like the man beside them. They all looked similar and shared enough traits that they could be related. Then she saw a couple, who had weathered skin; they looked like they worked in the sun like landscapers or construction workers. They smelled of sweat and dirt and hard work. Their individual scents were so interconnected she assumed that they were a married couple.

She never understood how she could be able to pick up scents better than other humans but she was. Kalea knew nothing of her parents or what she was, she just knew that she was stronger, faster, tougher, she was more resistant to pain, she was more agile, she possessed acute senses, immense stamina, and she recovered quicker and with more finality than most of the other human races. But other than that, she knew nothing and didn't know if she even wanted to know what she was.

She felt that she would just be sadden if she ever learned the truth...but the foster homes that she lived in for a short period time did try to be like a home to her but she always felt restless, like she didn’t truly belong anywhere.

It certainly didn’t help when she had to live by rules at each home.

She didn’t understand why she had to do that but it had been like that ever since her first foster home on found her on their doorstep one night when they were returning home from a dinner party. There was only a small piece of paper that had her name on it, Kalea Venik.

And she never once broke the rules that they had given her, which was the same.

**_She wasn’t allowed to talk to anyone outside her foster home, or look at them._ **

**_She wasn’t allowed to let anyone get a blood sample, or any sample for that matter._ **

**_She wasn’t allowed outside at night._ **

**_She wasn’t allowed to go anywhere alone expect when she was traveling to her next foster family, promising that she wouldn’t attract attention to herself._ **

It wasn’t that many rules but it ruled her life and she couldn’t wait until she got older where she could be on her own.

Kalea placed her bag next to a Cryo pod and looked inside before she pulled away and started to rummage through her bag once more.

She was still rummaging through her bag when the mercenary had came in with the convict, he wore black pants covered well-muscled legs and he wore a black sleeveless shirt. His head was shaved, but she could see little of his face. The man was chained, blindfolded, with a bit in his mouth.

Kalea watched him for a few seconds before she looked away, no longer interested in the man or the blonde haired man with him.

She then closed her bag, satisfied that she had everything that she needed for her new life. Kalea stood up and stretched, yawning hugely before she went to put her bag in the storage area, she didn’t need anything from it at the moment and it would just get in her way.

Kalea moved passed the Merc and the convict on her way to the storage area, making sure to keep her eyes downcast as she did so.

**Author's Note:**

> Kal gets more confident as the story goes on, mostly through her interactions with Riddick...though Kal is quite stubborn and headstrong and doesn't listen when the adults tell her not to be around Riddick, she feels an connection between them that no one else had ever shared with her.
> 
> For Pitch Black and Chronicles of Riddick, Kal and Riddick have more of an guardian watching a girl that isn't related to him by blood...it does start turning into something more in recent Riddick movie.


End file.
